Otoño
by byakuran.marshmallow
Summary: -¡No, no y no! Me niego rotundamente… a reemplazarte… Simplemente… ¿No puedes quedarte más tiempo conmigo?... Por favor… -Con el ceño fruncido y la mirada llorosa Hiccup no podía evitar sentir ternura y a la vez pena por él… Como odiaba esto-. Okay, mal resumen pero es el primer Fic que subo aquí, denle una oportunidad ;u;


**Otoño**

**Frostcup**

-Narración.

**-Hablan los personajes.**

**_-Pensamientos de los personajes._**

**_-_**_acciones de los personajes_

-Narración

*Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de **Cressida Cowell, William Joyce** & **DreamWorks*.**

**-Odio todo esto Hic… De verdad lo odio.-**_susurraba más para sí mismo que para la persona junto a él, pero pese a eso logro escucharle_-.

**-Yo también lo odio… Jack. –**_Con una voz apenas audible mientras acariciaba la mano del mayor en un vago intento por hacerle sentir mejor-._

**-Realmente… ¿Realmente ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer?**_-Entre palabras cortadas y lejanas el castaño dejaba salir las primeras lagrimas-._

**-Qué más quisiera yo… Ambos escuchamos al doctor… ****_-_**_un pequeño ataque de tos le daba mientras era ayudado por el mayor a cambiar de posición_-**El cáncer está muy avanzado… ya no hay nada por hacer-**_le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa para hacerle entender que no pasaba nada. Pero Jack le conocía muy bien para creérselo._

**-Tienes miedo… -**_hablaba entre dientes-_**Yo también tengo miedo. No deseo perderte, Hic-**_aferrado al cuerpo del menor dejaba salir más sollozos-._

**-¿Sabes? No es como si yo le hubiese pedido al cáncer que invadiese mi cuerpo….. pare… parece que al probarme no pudo resistirse a mi delicioso sabor, He~.-**_Intento sonreír mientras trataba de bromear un poco, lo cual solo consiguió una mueca torcida y que el mayor se aferrase con más fuerza-_**Lo siento… Eso fue pésimo. Pero de alguna manera… Esto debía pasar. ¿No? –**_Le sonreía con dulzura- _**Uno de los dos tendría que morir algún día...**

**-¡Pero no así!, ¡No de esta manera!... No tan pronto**-Limpiando sus lagrimas se animo a alzar levemente su rostro-** Tú debías ser mi linda esposa, la que me esperase con un plato de deliciosa comida mientras me sonreía con amor y me preguntaba cómo había estado mi día… que estaríamos juntos hasta que ambos tuviésemos que envejecer, y tú me cuidarías y te burlarías de mi cuando comenzará a olvidar las cosas y a volverme gruñón… Yo quería eso solamente… contigo. –**_musitaba mientras alzaba su rostro por completo permitiendo observar mejor sus ojos hinchados-._

**-Perdóname… Por no poder darte eso, Jack. Pero siempre puedes encontrar… A alguien más… Alguien que no tenga el cuerpo lleno de cáncer**_-le sonreía con tristeza a la vez que el mayor le miraba furioso-._

**-¡No, no y no! Me niego rotundamente… a reemplazarte… Simplemente… ¿No puedes quedarte más tiempo conmigo?... Por favor… ****_-_**_Con el ceño fruncido y la mirada llorosa Hiccup no podía evitar sentir ternura y a la vez pena por él… Como odiaba esto-._

**-Jack….-**_tomaba con delicadeza su rostro entre sus manos, alejando con las mismas los mechones que no le dejaban observar planamente su rostro-._

Jack se permitía disfrutar de las caricias mientras hipaba un poco y cerraba los ojos intentando contener las lágrimas y tratar de recordar el aroma que emanaba el cuerpo del menor, obligándose a sí mismo a no olvidar aquel aroma. En un vago intento por recuperar la compostura abrió los ojos encontrándose con la mirada de Hiccup, ambos se permitieron observarse detalladamente.

Hicupp observaba con detenimiento el rostro de Jack, se sentía culpable. El mayor se había descuidado mucho desde que supieron lo de su enfermedad. Su antes piel clara ahora era pálida, demacrada. Su cutis perfecto se veían afectado por manchas oscuras y blancas debido a las veces en que se negaba a irse a dormir quedándose despierto toda la noche, cuidando de él. También por las veces en que ni siquiera probaba un solo bocado para no dejarlo solo. El cabello castaño que tanto le gustaba de él ahora se encontraba notablemente maltratado, había crecido tanto que rozaba sus hombros. Y como no notar sus ojos, aquella mirada chocolate que ya estaba cansada, roja, hinchada y esas horribles bolsas negras debajo de sus parpados. Se sentía asquerosamente culpable porque él y su maldita enfermedad habían ocasionado eso.

**-Lo siento tanto, Jack. –**_Susurraba con una notoria tristeza intentando sonreír_-.

Jack por su parte estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, observando a la persona que tanto amaba, Notaba como con el paso de los días el menor se ponía peor y pero… Cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo… Cada milésima de tiempo se había convertido en el enemigo de Jack. Porque a cada segundo le arrebataban un poco más a su pequeño.

Si tan solo hubiese estudiado medicina, si hubiese trabajado hasta que le sangrasen los ojos para ser un medico completo y quizá, solo quizá hubiese podido encontrar una cura para esa enfermedad de mierda, pero no fue así.

Él, al igual que Hiccup se habían dedicado en cuerpo y alma a sus sueños, él intentaba hacer notar a su banda de Rock –que ahora se encontraba abandonada- y el menor intentaba destacar como escritor. Pero sus sueños se habían visto opacados por esa enfermedad, ninguno se imagino que podrían acabar así.

_Sujeto su mano fuertemente negándose a dejarlo ir, tragando las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir otra vez, conteniendo el dolor que ardía como mil demonios… se sentía patético-_**Tú no tienes la culpa de nada… Hic, ninguno de los dos tenía forma de saberlo…-**_Sintió la mano contraría sujetarle con la mínima fuerza que le quedaba-._

Observo en él los cambios que había sufrido en esos dos años. Su piel tostada ya ni siquiera tenía color, estaba demasiado pálida. & las miles de pecas que alguna vez lo habían caracterizado comenzaban a desaparecer, como un cruel recordatorio diciéndole que como aquellas pecas, Hic también desaparecería y solo supo maldecir todo lo que conocía. Su cuerpo se encontraba en un deplorable estado de desnutrición por la falta de alimento , podía sentir sus manos huesudas y sus huesos marcarse en esa piel sin color. Su rebelde cabello castaño ya ni siquiera estaba debido a las quimios. Ya había olvidado lo que se sentía acariciarlo. Sin embargo, lo que más le partió el alma era observar su rostro, donde todo el daño era más notorio, sus labios estaban partidos de un tono debatiéndose entre azul y morado, su rostro repleto de coágulos morados y sus notables arterias. Sus ojos verde olivo comenzaban a hundirse, ya casi no quedaba nada de el viejo Hiccup, ni siquiera su voz. Su voz era rasposa, baja, era la de un enfermo terminal.

Se sentía perdido, quería huir para no ver aquel final. Los doctores habían dicho que si Hiccup llegaba a mañana sería un milagro, eso le había destrozado, las ganas de huir se incrementaban… Pero no podía. Hiccup lo necesitaba.

Aunque él lo negase podía sentir su miedo, su tristeza… Todo. Él era el que sufría más.

Con un beso lento se despidió, necesitaba hablar con la familia del pequeño. Prometiendo que no tardaría Jack se fue no sin antes decirle que lo amaba.

Salió de la habitación con prisa, apenas devolviendo el saludo a algunas enfermeras que se encontró. En menos de 10 Minutos había llegado al hogar de Hiccup, donde su hermano Toothless y sus padres estarían.

Sin ni siquiera avisar su llegada, apenas abrió la puerta llamando la atención de los tres se desplomo en la puerta sacando una parte de su dolor, Valka la madre de Hiccup comprendiendo el porqué se acerco a consolarlo un poco.

Nadie pregunto nada, con la reacción de Overland supieron que estaba cerca lo inevitable. En menos de 20 minutos ya estaban en la habitación de Hiccup, siendo la primera en pasar su madre para después seguirla Estoico y su hijo mayor. Jack entro al final.

Hiccup comenzaba a tener problemas para respirar, siendo ayudado por una enfermera colocándole el oxigeno para poder seguir un poco más de tiempo con ellos… Platicaron de cosas triviales, como que su hermano pronto se recibiría como veterinario o que Astrid estaba comprometida. Hic solo asentía pues ya no tenía fuerzas para hablar.

Alrededor de las 2 de la mañana el pulso de Hipo comenzaba a disminuir. Jack que todo el tiempo lo sostuvo de las manos apretó su agarre y Valka le hacía cariños en la frente. Toothless y Estoico se despidieron por última vez de Hiccup mientras le dedicaban una triste sonrisa, no soportaban seguir viendo esa escena y se marcharon. Quedando únicamente acompañado por Jack y su madre.

**-Te prometo… que todo estará bien, yo cuidaré de Jack así que no tendrás de que preocuparte… y podrás descansar tranquilo… Te amamos Hic, tu padre y tu hermano también te aman, incluso Bocón. –**_le sonreía para tranquilizarlo aunque no puedo evitar comenzar a llorar-._

Jack por su parte se aferraba con más fuerza al cuerpo más chico, mientras le decía que lo amaba. En sus últimos minutos Valka comenzó a cantar la nana con la que le había recibido cuando nació, y que ahora, se encargaría de despedirlo;

**_Es pronto para comprender... _**

**_Que pueda mirarte y verme a la vez _**

**_Que escuches hoy mi voz, _**

**_Que tanto te cantó _**

**_Los meses que tú fuiste yo._**

**_Es pronto para comprender... _**

**_La vida es tan bella como tú la quieras ver _**

**_Si lloras cantaré _**

**_Si sufres te hablaré _**

**_Si mueres moriré también._**

_Y mientras cantaba no podía evitar seguir llorando con la voz entrecortada… una parte de ella moriría junto a su hijo._

**_Si te cuentan que lloré... _**

**_Cuando te cogí en mis brazos _**

**_No me pude contener _**

**_Porque te quiero tanto. _**

**_Es pronto para comprender... (Es pronto para comprender) _**

**_Verás cómo el mundo es injusto y cruel _**

**_Por qué un amanecer _**

**_Sin nada que perder, _**

**_Es muy difícil de entender._**

_Jack no paraba de decirle que lo amaba, y que nunca lo olvidaría. Intentando bromear le decía que tenía que esperarlo, para cuando a él le tocase ir a aquel lugar._

**_Si te cuentan que lloré...  
cuando te cogí en mis brazos  
no me pude contener  
porque te quiero tanto (porque te quiero tanto)  
porque te quiero tanto_**

como el mar a su verano,  
como el dolor a su amigo el engaño  
Como el sol... Cuando abrió (en mi ventana)  
que hoy nació una flor.

_El esperado final estaba cada vez más cerca, Valka cantaba con más fuerza pero con la voz más rota y Jack solo observaba la reacción pacifica del Hiccup… como si estuviese dispuesto a aceptar su realidad._

**_Si te cuentan que lloré... _**

**_Cuando te cogí en mis brazos _**

**_No me pude contener _**

**_Porque te quiero tanto _**

**_Porque te quiero tanto _**

**_Porque te quiero tanto..._**

_-Hipo murió esa noche, me hubiera gustado decir que se recupero milagrosamente. Pero no fue así. Simplemente dejo de respirar.-_

Cuando la canción de Valka llego al final, también lo hizo la vida de Hiccup, desapareciendo en un suspiro audible.

Él único sonido en la habitación por momentos fue el del aparato anunciando que el corazón de Hiccup se había detenido.

El llanto de Valka Y Jack no se hizo esperar, Valka había perdido un hijo y Jack había perdido a su amor.

El funeral de Hipo estuvo lleno de toda la gente que le amaba, incluso estaba el trió de idiotas que lo molestaron alguna vez, Ruffnut, Tuffnut & Snotlout. Los tres se mostraban arrepentidos.

Al término del funeral el cuerpo de Hiccup fue enterrado en el lugar donde estaba toda su familia.

Hiccup y Jack se conocieron a principios de otoño e irónicamente se despidieron a finales de este.

9 años pasaron desde la muerte de Haddock, y a pesar del tiempo, él recordaba a la perfección.

Se conocieron cuando él tenía 17 años y Hiccup era menor por tan solo un año.

Dos años después formalizaron su relación como pareja.

Cuatro años después le detectaron el Cáncer.

Seis años después Hiccup falleció.

Ahora Jack tenía 32 años, había dejado de ser aquel joven inexperto de la vida y ya había realizado su sueño. Su banda parecía tener éxito aunque él ya era mayor la gente le acepto.

Cada otoño gustaba de ir a recorrer el parque que solía visitar con su "chico dragón".

La estación ya no le molestaba tanto ni la causaba depresión, ahora… le agradecía por sus recuerdos.

Amaba sentir la brisa recorrer su ahora cabello blanco, decolorado.

El lugar comenzaba a oscurecer y el debía marcharse. Entonces, una brisa que venía con mucha más fuerza que las demás le hizo voltear.

Quizá se debiese a que se exigía mucho en el trabajo o quizá a que no había dormido bien en los últimos años asustado por las pesadillas que lo invadían, pero podría jurar que aquella brisa le hizo mirar intencionalmente a una dirección exacta.

A una determinada distancia una persona llamo su atención, la persona que estaba ahí era Hiccup.

El Hiccup que él conocía, de mirada dulce y sonrisa encantadora. Él estaba frente a él. Con los ojos húmedos alcanzo a escuchar lo que el menor decía…

**_-Hasta pronto._**

Mientras le sonreía y con su mano derecha se despedía el comenzó a desparecer otra vez.

Con un nudo en la garganta Jack le sonrió evitando llorar… devolvió la despedida y se marcho de ahí.

_Quizá esa era la última ocasión que regresaría a dicho lugar_

_Quizá y esa noche, pudiese volver a dormir, recordando su sonrisa._

El ahora albino se alejo del lugar, confundiéndose con la personas y desapareciendo también.

**END**


End file.
